Conflicted
by starkid1directioner
Summary: 'A-are you alright' he asked as he caught sight of me. I ignored him as Lavender tugged at his arms. 'Come on Won-Won.' He ignored her as he repeated his question again. 'Just go away' I shouted as I scrambled to my feet. He cast one shocked look at me. 'Just go away.' I muttered, defeated.


Conflicted

Ronald Bilius Weasley was a total git with what Hermione would call the emotional range of a teaspoon. But, he was my friend.

'Come on,' Ginny moaned as she hooked my arm with her own. 'What about Ernie MacMillan?'

I sighed. 'No thank you.'

'You can't seriously be hung up on your idiot of an ex boyfriend.'

'No,' I insisted. 'I just don't like him that way.'

'Well who do you like that way?'

I remained silent, there was no way that I could tell Ginny that I fancied her brother and had done since fourth year. It was a secret. One that I had thankfully managed to keep from everyone. Well, almost any one. As per usual, both Hermione and Harry knew about my secret crush. But thankfully Ron himself was clueless.

The three of them walked into the common room and spotted us immediately. As soon as she spotted Harry, Ginny's cheeks became red, a tell tale sign of her crush. I was once again pleased that I didn't possess that ability to blush; otherwise I'd have spent the majority of my time at Hogwarts looking like a tomato.

'What are you doing?' Harry asked as they sat across from us.

'Ginny is trying to set me up. _Again_.' I rolled my eyes as Hermione sent me a sympathetic look.

'With who?'

'Ernie Macmillan.'

Ron snorted and I raised an eyebrow at him. 'It's just you and Ernie.' He snorted once again.

'What's so funny about that?' Ginny demanded.

'Come on,' Ron said glancing at Harry as if he was looking for support. 'It's not as if she's the most...desirable girl in the school.'

I clenched my jaw. Sometimes Ron was the most hurtful person that I knew. Not that he did it intentionally.

I was screaming my lungs out besides Hermione as Ron saved yet another goal.

'He's doing well for his first match,' Hermione muttered knowingly into my ear as my eyes never left his figure. 'Maybe your good luck hug came to good use.'

I scoffed. 'Or maybe it was whatever Harry slipped into his goblet.'

She frowned as I shoved her shoulder with my own playfully. 'Come on, let it go.'

We looked to our left as Neville started a chant of 'Potter! Potter! Potter!' as Harry surged towards the snitch. As he caught it in his hand a colossal cheer sounded as we began to shout 'Gryffindor! Gryffindor! Gryffindor!' loud enough to drown out the Slytherin's boos.

As soon as we had entered the common room Ginny ushered me into her dorm.

'We are going to make my brother eat his words,' she muttered, a determined glint in her eyes.

I almost backed away in fear as she walked towards me.

Walking down the stairs, I immediately zoned in on Ron as he glanced over at me, the shock evident on his face. Instead, I walked to Hermione who looked up at me, smiling.

'Ginny,' she said, not needing an explanation.

I nodded once. 'Yeah,' I said trying to self-consciously pull the skirt down lower.

She began to speak quietly, but her eyes kept flickering over to something behind my shoulder. I turned and watched as Ron walked towards us.

He stopped before us and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 'You, um, you look nice.' He paused his eyes moving to Hermione as he asked her some unspoken question. She rolled her eyes as she turned and headed over towards Harry. I tugged at the skirt again as I realized that I was alone with Ron.

He extended a hand towards me. 'Do you want to dance?'

I held back a scoff. 'No thank you.' His eyes snapped up to mine. 'I mean it's not as if you're the most desirable boy in the school.'

As I turned to walk away, I caught sight of Ron's half smile. I hid one myself as I turned back to face Hermione.

I looked over at the crowd in the middle as everyone started to chant 'Weasley! Weasley! Weasley!'. Swallowing thickly, I watched as Lavender pulled him into a kiss.

Turning, I pushed myself through the crowd and walked through the empty corridors, my hands clutching my frame as it shook with silent tears. Sitting myself down, I heard footsteps approach me.

Quietly, I heard Hermione call my name.

'I'm here.' She sat down beside me as Ginny took my other side. 'He's an idiot.' She rubbed soothing circles on my back.

'Yeah, he is,' I muttered quietly.

Sighing, Hermione conjured up some birds and I caught sight of the grip that she had on her wand. Her knuckled had turned white, a tell tale sign that she was beginning to lose her cool.

Giggling sounded around us and I stiffened as Ron and Lavender ran into the room. I turned away slightly so that they didn't catch sight of the tears in my eyes.

'Oppugno,' Hermione muttered, shooting the birds straight at Ron as he struggled to avoid them.

'A-are you alright?' he asked as he caught sight of me.

I ignored him as Lavender tugged at his arms. 'Come on Won-Won.' He ignored her as he repeated his question again.

'Just go away!' I shouted as I scrambled to my feet. He cast one shocked look at me. _'Just go away_._' _I muttered, defeated.

As Lavender pulled him out of the room Ginny shook her head. 'What a brainless bint.'

I cracked a small smile.

It had been months since I had last spoken to Ron. The first few weeks he had tried to talk to me but had soon got the hint.

'I don't think that I want to spend the holiday at the burrow,' I said as we walked through the train.

'Tough luck,' Ginny said. 'Mum would kill me if you didn't come.'

'Besides,' Hermione paused. 'It's not as if he's the only Weasley in the burrow,' she trailed off as she caught sight of Lavender's heart on the carriage window. I walked past the carriage and was followed by Hermione and Ginny.

'Come on,' Fred said as he pulled me into his room. 'I need you to test one of our products.'

I watched as he set a small vial before me. 'How do I know that this won't kill me?' I teased.

'Why on Earth would I want to kill my pretty little Gryffindor?'

I rolled my eyes as George shoves someone else into the room.

'What-' Ron stopped as he caught sight of me.

'Come on, Ronnykins,' George said as he sat him opposite me and placed an identical vial before him.

'What exactly does this do?' I made sure to look away from Ron.

'It's just to release your inner prankster,' George answered mischievously.

I rolled my eyes and took a hold of the vial.

'Ready?' they asked as they looked between us.

We nodded as we tipped the vial backwards.

'So we're just going to ask you a few questions,' George began as he turned to face me. 'Why have you been avoiding Ron?'

I narrowed my eyes at him and was about to refuse to answer when I answered against my will. 'He broke my heart.'

I slapped my hand over my mouth in shock as I glared at the twins. They fed us veritaserum! Ignoring the way that Ron was looking at me, I stood and walked to the door and found my path blocked by Fred.

He smirked slightly as he asked. 'How'd he do that?'

I gritted my teeth in an attempt to hold back an answer. 'He kissed Lavender Brown.'

I shut my eyes as humiliation set in as the twins turned to face Ron.

'And why have you been avoiding her?'

He seemed to have no reservations. 'Because she started to avoid me.'

I rolled my eyes as I tried to sneak out of the room but was stopped again.

'Why'd you kiss Lavender Brown?'

'I didn't, she kissed me.'

'And I suppose that she made you kiss her back,' I muttered sarcastically.

'Getting back on track her,' Fred cleared his throat. 'Do you fancy Lavender?'

'No.' His eyes widened slightly as the next words poured out. 'I fancy-'

'Who?' It left my throat before I could stop it.

'You.'

My eyes widened as I turned to face Fred who still stood in my path. 'Can I go now?'

He moved silently out of my way.

I was back to ignoring him. Nothing changed the fact that I knew that he liked me back but it also didn't changed the fact that he had a girlfriend.

So I was sat in one of Gryffindor's many victory parties once again as Seamus walked towards me.

Silently, he grabbed my arm and spun me around. It was so simple dancing with Seamus; I almost manage to get my mind off of Ron for once. Almost.

As a hand clutched my arm firmly and spun me around, I caught sight of red hair before I was pulled into a kiss. Ron.

I melted into his arms but soon snapped out of it.

'What about Lavender?' I asked as I pulled away.

'We're finished. I broke up with her,' he pulled me back into his arms as the chants of 'Weasley! Weasley! Weasley!' surrounded us.


End file.
